My life in a nutshell
by SSJ4 Sailor Menz
Summary: Usagi is reflecting upon the changes in her life but for what reason?


Hey ho peeps! ^_^ Guess who? Yep! It's me. A new story for the lot  
of ya! I've encountered the inevitable writers'block on the sequel of  
'Who to choose?'. This is just a reliever of sorts. You understand. ^_^  
Enough of my babbling! It's time for me to shut up and let you   
read. Enjoy! ^_~  
  
Title: My life in a nutshell  
  
Written and edited by: ME! *jumps up and down*  
  
Dedicated to: My online brother and sisters. Love ya tons! *huggleglomp*  
  
Warnings: A lot of angst, major sadness, deathfic, implied shounen-ai,  
not a side story of 'Who to choose?' no matter how similar and if you  
want to kill me for this fic then take a number and get in line.   
  
***********************************************************************   
  
My life in a nutshell  
  
Ohayo! Hajimemashite? Watashi wa Usagi. Ya know, Usagi Tsukino?  
Yeah that's right. I'm that whiney, ditzy, air-headed idiot but not   
anymore! Things change, i've changed. Ever since i met the guys after  
the senshi dispanded to hide from OZ, i changed for the better.  
  
Who are the guys i'm talking about? They're the Gundam Pilots. We  
met when OZ found out about my powers and came after me plus the senshi.  
  
Quatre is an Arabian sweetheart. So cute, polite and shy. I don't   
see why he doesn't have a girlfriend yet.  
  
Trowa is a little too quiet for my tastes but he has this way of   
silently supporting you without butting in.  
  
Wufei is somewhat sexist but it's his opinion. I can't change it.  
The only thing i can change is his opinion on me and i have.  
  
Duo is so funny and sweet. Gorgeous too. His pranks on Wufei will  
get him murdered in his sleep one day.  
  
Heero is so anti-social but is extremely loyal to his friends and   
comrades. I am honored to be ranked among them.  
  
Now instead of my fails, in school, i've obtained a B average. All  
thanks to Quatre, bless him. He also helped me to develop my psychic  
abilities. My telepathy and telekinesis are much stronger now.  
  
Wufei helped me improve my fighting skills. I'm not as great as he  
is but i can be relied upon in battle. Learning how tomuse the katana   
was a challenge but it was definitely worth it. Wu-Wu, my 'name' for  
Wufei, now has a sparring partner and a friend to meditate with. Rei   
*did* teach me a few things before she left ya know.  
  
I learned all about computers from Heero. No surprise ne? For some   
reason, don't ask me why or how, i managed to surpass Heero! Everyone,  
including the scientists, were surprised and impressed, except Heero.   
He was surprised and slightly miffed. That was certainmly a boost to my  
slef-esteem and self-confidence! If only Emi could see me now!  
  
My non-existant grace, agility and gymnastics blossomed under the   
care of a certain unibanged pilot. Yep! It's Trowa! We both have an   
understanding stemming from our strange hairstyles.  
  
Last but definitely *not* least is my honeybear Duo. He's taught   
me quite a few things, stealth, picking locks etc. Guess what? Duo's my   
fiance! Yep! He proposed last night. So sweet and perfect. Candlelit   
dinner, moonlit stroll, the works!  
  
We shared the most romantic kiss! Ever watch 'Lady and the Tramp'?  
You know the part when they eat the spaghetti strand and end up kissing?  
That's what we did but this was no accident! This was also done with   
ramen too. We both invented new shades of red when we parted.  
  
What? You want to know what happened to Mamoru? Well...Mamoru is an  
ok guy an' all but he's more of a good friend/brother to me. Just like  
the relationship between me and Motoki. Anyway, we talked about it and  
agreed that we didn't have to stay together. The future won't suffer.  
  
Anyway, the guys have all taught me their styles on piloting their  
gundams. I've developed my own style now and i'm pretty darn good if i  
say so myself!  
  
I had finished my training about a year ago. I've been sent on   
missions, captured beaten, freed from captivity, tested on, brainwashed,  
blackmailed etc. etc. Whoever said the life of a gundam pilot was easy?  
  
The scientists, may Kami-sama damn their souls (you can tell that i  
don't like 'em), sent me on a simple mission. Go to base, infiltrate  
base, get disk, delete data, implant virus, leave base and destroy   
it. Like i said, simple.  
  
It was a solo mission, much to the guys anger and annoyance. The   
guys were confident in my abilities, so they said, but they had 'a bad  
feeling about the mission'. I merely dismissed their worries as nothing,  
stated that everything would be fine and that i'd be back by midnight.  
I then climbed into my gundam and then took off. Something tells me i   
should have listened to them.  
  
Oh well. Too late now. Here i am, lying on the ground in a pool of  
my own blood next to my trashed gundam. Those blasted dolls outnumbered  
me. Useful things those self-destruct buttons. Too bad you have to be   
inside your gundam to set it off.  
  
I can't feel my legs...must've broken my spine. Can't seem to   
breathe properly either. Feels as if my lungs are being filled.....  
Let's see...what else is the matter with me? Dislocated elbow,   
fractured femurs (plural people), shattered shoulder blade, broken   
ankle, internal bleeding, external bleeding, gashes, bruises etc. etc.  
  
I'm gonna die. Ya know that? I'm gonna go and be with my mom. Not  
for long of course. I *have* to be reborn ya know. Can't keep a good  
heroine down!  
  
The only thing i'll regret is that i couldn't say goodbye to the   
guys, especially Duo. I'll miss them all so much. I'm sure that Heero   
will take care of Duo. Give me some credit! I was never as naive as i  
made myself out to be. I always noticed those longing looks he gave Duo  
when he thought no one else was looking. He'll take care of my darling  
Duo 'cause he loves him just as much as do......  
  
My already blurry vision is starting to get worse. The edges are   
slowly turning black. I guess it's nearly time for me to go. Bye guys.  
It was an honor having you as my friends and loved ones. Take care of   
each other and take care of my Duo, Heero.  
  
I'm feeling sleepy. You don't mind if i sleep do you? My body's   
numb so i'm not in any discomfort. I think i'll just go to sleep now.  
I'm feeling...so......ti..re.d.................  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Good? Bad? Take a number and get in line to kill me? ^_^' Forget about  
the last one. *chuckles nervously* Anyway, review and tell me what you  
think. Onegai? With Duo on top? Or how about Heero on the bottom?   
*hentai grin* They go either way! Same goes for the other guys. Ciao!   
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
